


at least he didn't ask you to hold anything this time

by MagicalSpaceDragon



Series: chasing twisters [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (specifically my d&d campaign but shhh), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Medical Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon/pseuds/MagicalSpaceDragon
Summary: Deadlock doesn't like being in Shockwave's part of headquarters, not that that has any bearing on anything.
Series: chasing twisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110686
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	at least he didn't ask you to hold anything this time

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you realize that with your timeline the drift you're playing in d&d would have been in close proximity to decepticon high command for all of his early teen years... it's fine im sure he doesnt have lingering trauma or anything

They're just Functionists.

Deadlock isn't running. He's  _ walking, _ quickly and efficiently, because he wants to get this task done as soon as possible. Just like  _ any _ task he's given by a superior officer. There's nothing unusual about this one.

There's nothing unusual about how his eyes are fixed straight ahead as he walks. There's nothing unusual about how he doesn't glance into any of the labs he passes or how he pretends not to hear any of the sounds coming from the cell blocks.

They're Functionists. Any one of them would do this to Deadlock if they had the chance. They  _ have _ done this to countless people already. They deserve this.

The faceless, mindless constructs that serve as assistants silently point Deadlock in the direction of their master.

He's in one of the labs, of course, his back to the door. There's something on the table in front of him. Deadlock doesn't look at it.

"Shockwave, sir," he says, and waits.

Shockwave continues to work. Metal clanks quietly on the tray at his good side as he exchanges one instrument for another. He mutters something, and on his other side a ghostly, disembodied hand appears and jots something down in the propped-open notebook. The thing on the table wheezes slightly. Deadlock doesn't take his eyes off the wall.

"Ah, Deadlock," Shockwave says finally, not turning his head or pausing in his work. "You've brought the files I was expecting."

"Yes, sir." He doesn't know what's in them. He hasn't looked. Starscream had pushed them into his hands and hissed that if he didn't get them to Shockwave immediately, Starscream would have his head. If they'd been for anyone else, Deadlock might have refused, or "misplaced" them somewhere, just to see what Starscream did when he called his bluff.

Shockwave makes a thoughtful noise and leans forward in apparent interest. The thing on the table whimpers.

The spectral hand floats over, holding out a small stack of papers. Deadlock trades them out for the ones he's carrying under his arm.

"See that these make it to Soundwave," Shockwave says, lifting a needle from the tray. "Dismissed."

They're  _ Functionists, _ idiot.

"Yes, sir."

Deadlock doesn't run, and he doesn't hear anything else from the lab behind him.


End file.
